New Skills
Looking at class skills interface man can see that there are empty slots for skills there for further new class skills. Currently each class has in 7th discipline book 3 skills: a lvl45, a lvl65 and a lvl80 skill (level means the minimum required character's level to be able to learn it). Already on official servers from China and Vietnam was introduced a new skill here for each class, a lvl90 skill. Voodoo class 家属谢礼散 - it inflicts huge damage with Poison Attack increased and blinds a target for 6 seconds. After the effect is over, the opponent will be poisoned for 10 seconds, losing HP every 2 seconds. Last HP bleed has a 50% chance of silencing the opponent for 4 seconds * counting: 6 + 10 + 4 = 20 seconds, in this time the Voodoo class will inflict huge damage against opponents. Combined with the the lvl80 powerful skill it will make the Voodoo class a super-killer Lotus Order class Two functions skill: 1. on friendly targets - it revives the target after it dies. After the target comes back alive, it has half HP, MP and rage. 2. on opponents - it deducts all the target's stats by half for 30 (thirty) seconds * no comments - probably the developers didn't find out yet that the Lotus Order already rules the PvP Minstrel class 遁甲分身术 - it creates a clone of the user, the clone copies all of the original user's actions for 10 seconds * this is probably the most interesting skill and it will be even more hard for Melee classes to fight against Minstrels, chasing shadows Taoist class 万剑归宗 - instant cast, refills the Rage to full. Cannot be purified by Purification of Body skill * basically Taoist will be able to have 3 full combos in attack Royalty class 关冲剑 - instant cast inflicting a huge amount of direct damage on target and steals all of the opponent's element attack and gives it to the user for 10 seconds * the Royalty class will increase own damage, leaving the target for 10 seconds with no elemental attack and this will make low defense classes to have more problems fighting against Royalty class Assassin class 神出鬼没 self targeted invisibility buff that allows to attack the target remaining invisible for 15 seconds * it is not clear if this invisibility can be interrupted by an opponent's skill, if not then the Assassin can't be attacked at all for 15 seconds while is invisible attacking the target Shaolin class 立地成佛 - it immobilizes 6 opponents around the player and deducts their physical and spiritual attack by half. Also it deducts the damage taken in that time by half. It can be stacked with Divine Shield skill and it lasts 10 seconds * in other words: lvl80 skill + Divine Shield = 80% Damage reduction and lvl90 skill + Divine Shield = 100% Damage reduction, this makes the Shaolin quite immune to all damages for a certain time Pyromancer class 焚火烧身 - it sacrifices a small amount of the user's HP for fire attack. It lasts 30 seconds * the amount of sacrificed HP is around 80 points / skill usage, almost all these points goes in Fire Attack Beggars Alliance class 碎龙吟 - it deals a large amount of direct damage and transfers opponent's agility to the user while slows the opponent by 50%. It lasts 15 seconds * it will be hard for classes with low Hit, Reflexes, Critical Attack and Critical Defense to stand 15 seconds against this skill, especially if the lvl90 skill can be used together with lvl80 skill Sphinx class * no information available yet